Anime University
by Pozessed Neptune Demon
Summary: I was bored. An idea came into my head...pretty stupid. This is really a Tenchi/DBZ/Sailor Moon crossover I just couldnt figure out where to put it. They're all in college pretty interesting huh.
1. In class

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own DBZ, Sailor Moon, or Tenchi Muyo? I barely own anything! But I do own this juice box…HEY YOU STUPID BRAT! GIVE IT BACK!   
*Choking sounds* YES THE JUICE IS MINE!  
A/N: Hi. This isn't my 1st fanfic. That would be Framed. I've taken that story away for a little while. I need to redo it. Anyway, this is a crossover a/u. They're all in their 1st year of college.  
***************************  
Anime University  
  
"All right then, class dismissed", sighed an apparently exasperated teacher.  
  
Ryoko, who had only come to college because she couldn't bear the separation from Tenchi, yawned, "Finally, I swear this is the worst class. It's a complete snooze-fest."  
  
People started pilling past them eager to leave.   
  
"I know!" agreed Washu, who had come to prove she was a genius," The stuff she teaches is so utterly simple!"   
  
Few seats down, Darien was shaking his sleeping girlfriend begging her to wake up. Bunny stood up, completely confused.  
  
" I swear you're a complete idiot! I don't even know how you got here." came a familiar voice.  
  
Ami entered the conversation," Oh come on Raye, miracles happen everyday."  
  
"HEY IM SMART!" squealed Bunny.  
  
Everyone turned their heads and stared blankly at her for a few moments. All of a sudden, there was an explosion of laughter.  
  
Ayeka chuckled," Stop kidding yourself you're a complete nimwad!"  
  
Bunny glared at Ayeka. She despised Ayeka. She was so stuck up! Through gritted teeth Bunny mumbled," Bitch"  
  
"Come on guys. Can't we all just get along?" Gohan's stressed voice came out of practically nowhere.  
  
"Sure Gohan, I'll get along. Just as long as it's with you." Mina drooled.  
  
"HEY BACK OFF!" shrieked Videl.  
  
"OOOO you better stay away from Videl's man Mina. She might kick your ass" Bunny sounded like a peppy matchmaking schoolgirl.   
  
Videl turned a shade of bright pink and tugged on her pigtails. Not sure what to say, Gohan looked down at his feet. Mina noticed.  
  
"Damn! Not fair. Gohan's taken. Oh well there are bigger tuna in the sea."  
  
"Actually, Mina, the saying is there are bigger fish in the sea ", said Ami matter-of-factly.   
  
"Isn't that what I said? Yea…that's what I said"  
  
"She never learns does she?" questioned Michiru.  
  
"Apparently not", her lover answered.  
  
Mina thought for a little while. She was taking her future boyfriend choosing very seriously. Suddenly, she saw a figure in the corner of her eye. It was Tenchi.  
  
Mina grinned widely," I think I just found my bigger tuna"  
  
Mina dreamily stared at Tenchi.   
  
"Um hi" said Tenchi uncomfortably.   
  
"HEY!" Ryoko yelped, "Stay away from my Tenchi, bitch!"  
  
"Your Tenchi?!" Ayeka intruded, " If Tenchi belongs to anyone it is me! Get away you hussies!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH", the scream stung everyone's ears.   
Suddenly a curly blonde haired girl came crashing down the rows of seats. It was none other than…  
  
"MIHOSHI! YOU DUMBASS!" Scolded Kiyone, who had come not only for Tenchi but also just incase her police career inconveniently ended she would have something to bounce back on.  
  
The teacher's eyes widened as Mihoshi came crashing into her desk.   
  
"Are you people still here! Oh I swear…" the teacher calmed herself, "Please, just leave now."  
******************  
Well there ya have it. The 1st chap. Yea…uhhu. Yup. So you should review. This is actually a really stupid story. I'm writing it out of boredom. I welcome flames. The burn can be pleasing. 


	2. In the Hall

A/N: Well I'm back w/a new chapter. I guess I have to thank Mystic Kintoun for being the 1st reviewer and for IMing me. Yes, your special. We might have something in common. My teachers think I have a "unique" insight. That's what they write on top of my essays and drawings. Funny isn't it. Anyway, lets move on to the story.  
  
Anime University Chapter 2  
  
The group stepped out into the hallway, Kiyone dragging Mihoshi on the floor. They headed down the hall no one seemed to have anything to say.  
  
Bunny spoke, " So when's everyone's next class?"  
  
They all stopped and looked at her. Until now they thought it was impossible for anyone to be so stupid.  
  
" You are so incompetent. How could you forget that we are oddly and conveniently in the same classes at the same times? That's practically how we met", insulted Ayeka.  
  
Bunny glared at Ayeka. She was such a bitch. Why did she have to be so mean. She didn't do anything to deserve such harsh words.  
  
"Stop being such a downright bitch Ayeka," intruded Ryoko, " Your no smarter."  
  
" I will have you know that I am very well educated! Unlike you and Miss Dim-wit."  
  
"And this coming from the mouth of the "genius" that got a C- on her report."  
  
Ayeka glared. She didn't know what else to do. She opened her mouth to retort, but she didn't have a come back. All she could do was agitatedly turn a walk away. Apparently Ryoko had won once more.  
  
"Thanks, Ryo-Chan", Bunny smiled.  
  
In the time she had been at been at the university she had found a liking for Ryoko. At first she had been a little frightened and fearful of her, but once she got to know her she found that she was not exactly what she had expected in some ways.  
  
"Ah don't mention it. Besides the enemy of my enemy is my friend. or something like that."  
  
"Actually," Ami interjected but Ryoko gave her a sort of don't-go-there look, ".never mind."  
  
"You know maybe Bunny bribed Ms. H to get some good grades", stated Lita randomly.  
  
"Maybe but where would she get the money?" questioned Raye.  
  
Ami affirmed, "True she always wasted it at the arcade."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that!" Mina stated, getting looks from a few people.  
  
Haruka entered the conversation, "Hey you never know she might have hid some of it. I mean there is no way meatball head could have gotten here without cheating."  
  
"HARUKA! That's our future queen your talking about!" exclaimed Michiru.  
  
"Oh sorry. I forget sometimes."  
  
"Guys!" Bunny's voice was cracking and her eyes were filling with tears, " How can you be so mean!" She burst into squealing tears.  
  
Gohan grabbed his delicate saiya-jin ears, "Ah it burns! Why does she.how does she keep doing this!"  
  
"This is the fifth time this week!" Tenchi winced.  
  
They both looked at Darien wide-eyed seeing the way he was in no way affected. He was right next to her! How did he do it?  
  
(Random A/n: this is getting boring isn't it.. Better throw something in.)  
  
Suddenly jumping Mihoshi's eyes widened, "What time is it!"  
  
Gohan looked down at his SaiyaMan watch and replied, "Looks like about 4:00, why?"  
  
"Oh no" the entire Tenchi gang seemed to say it in unison.  
  
"SPACE POLICE POLICEMAN!" Mihoshi screeched.  
  
"Well you can't come to my dorm," Ryoko seemed aggravated, "there's no TV."  
  
"Hey, there's a TV in me an Gohan's dorm", declared Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi! Clamp it!" exclaimed Gohan, in a way upset.  
  
"GREAT! Now we're going to have girls poking and prodding all over our dorm" Darien said, also having a bit of upsetness (I made a word.) in his voice.  
  
"Um last time I checked, me and Tenchi owned the room", Gohan corrected him.  
  
"Whatever, but they'll still be nosing around all over the dorm." Bunny looked up. She was whipping her eyes from her previous weeping. Darien's words hit her ears and her eyes swelled up once more.  
  
"You.you think I'm nosy?" she sniffed.  
  
"Um uh of coarse not honey.I uh I.love you."  
  
"Oh Darien.."  
  
"Bunny.."  
  
They embraced into a romantic kiss causing the others to wince. Suddenly inspired Ryoko turned to face her beloved.  
  
"Oh Tenchi.."  
  
"Um yes Ryoko."  
  
She flew over to him and, grabbing his neck, whispered, "How about a little kiss, huh?"  
  
"Um.that's ok.please Ryoko your hurting my neck."  
  
"Hey what, exactly, do you think you are doing Miss Ryoko?!" questioned/screamed Ayeka, finally seeing what had been happening.  
  
"What does it look like? Me and my love are sharing an intimate moment."  
  
"WHAT?! Your love? Ooooooo, you liar! Tenchi is not your love and I will not allow you to treat him in such a.a.hussy-like manner!"  
  
" Your just jealous by the fact that Tenchi likes me more than you."  
  
"THAT IS NOT TRUE!"  
  
"Come on ladies I like you both the same", he tried to conclude the fight.  
  
"WE'LL DECIDE THAT!" they spoke in unison.  
  
"Please you two, stop fighting so we can go and watch Space Police Policemen", Mihoshi was getting anxious.  
  
"This is none of your business Mihoshi!" retorted Ayeka  
  
"Yea, keep your fat nose out."  
  
"My nose is not fat.is it?" she began to sniff and eventually sob. "SHUT UP!" a surprising scream pierced the air. Everyone turned to look at the owner. To everyone's shock it was Ami. They all remained silent.  
  
"Instead of all this useless fighting and crying" she began sounding more like herself, "why don't we all just go to Tenchi and Gohan's room and, mainly, study or in Mihoshi's case, watch Space Police Policemen.QUIETLY!"  
  
Well that was kind of boring wasn't it.yea. Well don't forget to review. Flames always welcomed Thanks for reading. I'm having some trouble w/this one. I guess it was a 1-day inspiration sort of thing. Oh and I am very aware of my grammatical errors.  
  
P.N.D. 


	3. The mysterious calls

Disclaimer: Haven't you people gotten it yet! I don't own it. Any of it! AH! A/N: I know it's taken forever but alas it is here. I'm sort of grounded and I'm not supposed to touch the computer. Bad grades and shit like that. I should really end this. But that would make me a hypocrite b/c I hate it when people do that. Messiah of Darkness: Yes I am going to bring them (don't want to spoil anything) into this. It's a surprise I thought up. To the rest of you people out there: yes I am quite aware of my horrible grammatical errors. I stink at grammar yet I love to write. THE IRONY! """""""""""""""""""""""""""""" Anime University Chapter 3  
  
Mihoshi was sitting on the floor, in front of the television, screaming, " LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU! THE BAD GUY THE BAD GUY!"  
  
After an odd outburst from Ami they all headed for Tenchi and Gohan's dorm quietly.  
  
"I can't believe I have to sit through this!" Kiyone moaned.  
  
Ryoko mumbled, "Well, it's better than no TV."  
  
"I should start coming here to watch my soaps", stated Ayeka, randomly.  
  
Elsewhere in the room, Bunny was exploring Tenchi and Gohan's dorm.  
  
"This is a nice room", Bunny was lost in the "niceness" of the room.  
  
"Wow she's nosy," Gohan turned to Darien, "Why did you bring her here?"  
  
Darien retorted, " I didn't invite everyone over here!" Darien gave Tenchi a look.  
  
"Oh come on guys, they're our friends" Tenchi tried to defend himself.  
  
A few feet over Michiru and Haruka were having a conversation about improvements they would make if the room were theirs.  
  
"You know what? This room could use some paintings", suggested Michiru.  
  
"Yea, and race posters. Those really tie a room together."  
  
"Jeez I'm thirsty."  
  
Haruka wasn't surprised. It was not unlike her lover to be thirsty.  
  
Michiru walked over to the guys and politely asked, " Would you, by any chance have some bottled water?"  
  
"Damn, she's like a namek", Gohan whispered to the guys beside him. However, Gohan's undertone did not go unnoticed and, soon, strong hand was gripping his collar.  
  
"What did you say?" Haruka questioned fiercely.  
  
"Nothing. Please I don't want to fight you. I didn't say anything."  
  
"Hey let go of him!" Videl's voice commanded.  
  
"OOOOO LOVE CONNECTION! LOVE CONNECTION!" Bunny squealed like the valley girl she was.  
  
Videl covered her burning face with her hands, "Come on guys. Quite it."  
  
"There's no love connection", Gohan was having trouble concealing his own blush.  
  
"Denial aint a river in Egypt, Gohan", Haruka let go of Gohan's collar, " I know exactly how you feel." She winked at Michiru, who turned a cute shade of pink.  
  
"Man, lesbians are weird", Gohan, who had never really met lesbians before, stated a bit too loudly.  
  
Haruka clenched her hands into fists, only to be held back by Michiru.  
  
All of a sudden (I have to figure out how to phrase this.) Michiru's cell phone, Gohan and Tenchi's dorm phone, and Washu's communicator module went off at the same time.  
  
"Hello this is Michiru."  
  
"This is Gohan. May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Washu speaking."  
  
"Well isn't that just the strangest coincidence?" said Ami.  
  
" Yea it's kind of creepy." Mina added.  
  
They all remained silent. Michiru, Gohan, and Washu disconnected from their conversations, preparing to spill the big news. The others eyed them eagerly, waiting. "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" Ending a/n: ooooooooooo what will happen? What's the big news? You'll just have to wait and see. He, I love cliffhangers. REVIEW! FLAMES WELCOME. I'm wearing my burn protecting suit. 


	4. Confusion

Disclaimer: I own my shoes. A/n: It's 4 in the morning and I haven't shut my eyes more than 5 minutes in 6 days. Last time I slept (I should say passed out.) was last Wednesday or maybe Tuesday.whatever. I keep hearing noises and I think my mom's going to come in. I'm still grounded. I'm trying my hardest to post as often as I can. There's a BIG surprise in this chapter so.um be aware or afraid or whatever. Shit I'm like.woah. Insomnia's a bitch. Mine's more minor though. Well that's not important. Lets move on. "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" Anime University Chapter 4  
  
All eyes were literally glued on the three. (No I'm not kidding they were gluing there eyes.)  
  
"I've got some interesting news." Washu, Michiru, and Gohan oddly declared strangely in unison. They all stared at each other oddly.  
  
"Something is really not right here." Tenchi decided out loud.  
  
"Yea," Haruka agreed, "I feel like our lives are being controlled by a bizarre, curly haired, demon author, sitting at her computer." (tee hee)  
  
The entire room pauses for a moment thinking about how oddly specific and Matrix-like that sounded.  
  
"But that's just a stupid thought. My imagination's bigger than I thought it was. HA! That's just about as likely as a snow queen trying to take over the world. Sorry didn't you guys have something to say?"  
  
"Oh yea! Guess what!" Michiru turned to the scouts, "You're mother's are coming and so are Rini, Hotaru, and Setsuna!" Michiru practically screamed Rini, Himme-chan, and Setty's names.  
  
"Woah that's pretty weird because my dad and his friends are coming. Oh and your dad too, Videl", Gohan stated.  
  
"Well isn't that the strangest thing? Grandpa and Tenchi's dad are coming with Sasami and Yugi", Washu said ironically .  
  
Haruka interjected again, "Ok, now I'm really starting to believe my theory."  
  
"My mom is coming? How embarrassing! Hot guys will never look at me the same again!" Mina whined.  
  
"What? I miss my mommy!" Bunny's squeaky voice began to mumble, "But I don't miss Rini." "That's no way to talk about our future daughter" Darien insisted.  
  
Gohan intruded, " Wait! Wait! If she's your future daughter, then how is she born now?"  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and in the middle of the room a strange sort of machine appeared. It was a kind of capsule shape. The door popped open and Mirai Trunks came stomping out.  
  
"Didn't you learn anything from the Cell Saga?!" Trunks smacked Gohan with his fist and hurried back into the machine, where, with another flash of light, he disappeared.  
  
Gohan rubbed his head and Videl's eyes turned into saucers as she asked no one in particular, " What.just happened?"  
  
"That was a bit on the weird side", Ryoko admitted. Ayeka nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh please!" Washu spoke as if idiots surrounded her, "It's just time travel."  
  
Back over by the television, a forgotten Mihoshi stood up and stretched. She looked at the group of people in front of her curiously.  
  
"Why is everyone staring at that spot?" Mihoshi pointed at the spot that Trunks had disappeared on.  
  
"Haven't you been paying attention to anything?" There was a hint of anger in Kiyone's voice.  
  
"Well.last thing I remember is the phone ringing and then."  
  
Kiyone's anger rose, " And then what?"  
  
"Then the commercials finished and the show came back."  
  
Kiyone growled and smacked Mihoshi up side the head.  
  
"She's clueless" Videl was sitting on the floor due to a previous face fault. Michiru nodded in agreement.  
  
"What.WHAT?!" Mihoshi questioned, more confused than ever.  
  
After an hour of explaining the current events and yelling, the group was exhausted. As they began to relax, the door creaked. They all froze. Gohan gathered all his strength and turned his head. "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" Ending A/n: That was kind of short. It had a sort of cliffhanger. I'm tired. I bet I know what you people think. Believe me its not what u think it is. 


	5. The Cavalry has arrived

Disclaimer: I own my hair.or do I? A/n: Ok I'm back. This story gets stupider and stupider as the chapters go on, if some of you haven't notice. I'm happy because I got my shit back. The sweet sounds of Eminem are booming out of my stereo and I'm finally relaxed. Well let us get on with it. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As they began to relax, the door creaked. They all froze. Gohan gathered all his strength and turned his head. A sigh of relief came from his mouth as he saw who it was.  
  
Someguy, Darien's roommate, complained, "Man you guys are loud."  
  
Someguy was standing by the threshold with his girlfriend, Somegirl beside him. She wore a huge sweatshirt, (which was Someguy's) with the initials AU on them.  
  
Somegirl spoke, " Yea, were trying to." she giggled, ".study."  
  
"WAIT!" Darien jumped suddenly, "You two aren't making out in MY dorm, are you?"  
  
"Hey! It's my dorm, too. Besides, you're always over here. Why should you care?" He didn't give Darien a chance to answer, " Come on Somegirl."  
  
She loyally followed and went back to the room next door, leaving an angry Darien behind them.  
  
Meanwhile, in the downstairs lobby, certain people were arriving. The sailor scouts' parents along with, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Rini, entered the building. They stood in the center of the lobby hoping their family and friends would find them (its their 1st visit. You can't expect them to know where everything is!). Goku led the gang inside the building. They noticed the other people standing around confused and decided to start a conversation since they were confused as well. The door swung open and the Masaki clan stepped in.  
  
Masaki entered, squeezing her daughter. She looked up and, suddenly, noticed the large group standing there, socializing. She walked over to them with the others. Seeing them she dropped Sasami and cordially introduced herself.  
  
"OH, you're all so cute!" squealed Masaki, hugging them all one by one.  
  
She moved down the row and reached two little boys by the name of Trunks and Goten. She squeezed them both at the same time, much tighter than she had the others, seeing them as the cutest so far.  
  
"I can't breath!" Trunks squirmed.  
  
"Please lady, stop! This is the worst pain ever!" Goten whined/yelled, trying to free himself.  
  
Masaki looked over to the side and spotted Vegeta standing there with crossed arms. She let go of the boys, leaving the choking for air.  
  
"Well hello, "She greeted Vegeta, "You're a miniture man aren't you. HOW CUTE!" Masaki grabbed Vegeta, capturing him in her tight grasp.  
  
"What the hell?! Let go of me, woman!" Vegeta struggled and squirmed, but still could not get free. It just goes to show you, not even a great Saiyen prince can escape the clutches of Masaki.or can he. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ending a/n: I'm going to stop here because I'm tired. Plus my mom is going to come in here and say, "I just gave you your computer back, don't make me take it away!" Please Review. 


	6. ALIENS!

A/n: no one reviewed chapter 5! I'm upset. Does that mean you don't like it? You can just say so if this is in any way offending or disturbing you. I really don't care. In fact I like flames. They make me laugh. Burning is fun. Disclaimer: I own.my comics (my most prized possessions). ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Anime University Chapter 6  
  
It seems not even a great Saiya-jin price can escape the grasp of Masaki.or can he.  
  
Bulma was conversing with the group. Suddenly she heard the familiar yell of her husband. She turned, narrowing her eyes on Masaki.  
  
"HEY LADY!" anger and jealousy poured into Bulma's voice as she power- walked over to the scene, "What the hell are you doing to my husband!"  
  
Masaki didn't really hear Bulma. She was too busy with the struggling prince.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT!" Vegeta roared becoming a Super Saiya-jin.  
  
Shrieking, Masaki was flung loose from Vegita. His amazing power was too much for her. "That wasn't very nice", she dusted herself and started to go back over to Vegeta when she heard a low meow. Vegeta abruptly left her mind as she grabbed the small cat-rabbit and squeezed it.  
  
Elsewhere, Piccolo was standing beside a Kabito-less Shin (He was afraid of the word University). Out of nowhere, so it seemed, a student walked by and accidentally smacked into Piccolo.  
  
"Oh I'm." looking up, the person paused, noticing Piccolo's odd green skin.  
  
He shrieked, "AN ALIEN!" he noticed the purple figure beside him and screamed again, "TWO ALIENS!"  
  
"Oh no," Shin tried to calm the frantic man down, "I'm the Supreme Kai. Please sir, stop screaming."  
  
The hysterical man was too horrified to hear the Kai's words. He began madly running in circles, screeching. Soon others joined in.  
  
The group upstairs was completely ignorant to what was happening downstairs. True, they had heard the noises, but they assumed the fraternity boys had started another unauthorized keg party.  
  
Unexpectedly, a bawling student came into the room shrieking, "Oh my God. ALIENS DOWNSTAIRS! Oh my God.I'm going to die!!!!!" She ran out and smacked into a wall further down the hall (rhymage!) Everyone remained frozen. The impact of the girl's words hadn't set in just yet.  
  
"Um." Gohan spoke up, "Maybe we should check it out."  
  
Videl seriously added, "That's a good idea. If it involves aliens, someone might get hurt."  
  
"Right!" they all spoke simultaneously. The scouts morphed, Gohan went super saiya-jin and The Tenchi gang geared up to fight.  
  
"What the hell." Videl's eyes were wide as she gaped at them all.  
  
"Heh, Videl.I'm kind of.um. an alien from a dead race.heh heh."  
  
"I'm the only normal person here.aren't I?"  
  
The group nodded in unison and headed out the door, Videl awkwardly coming behind them. They rushed down the stairs only to see their un/self invited guests.  
  
"Oh come on mini-man don't be shy. I'm your friend!" Masaki was still after Vegeta.  
  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME WOMAN!" He started shooting ki blasts everywhere.  
  
"Oh no," Sailor Uranus sighed.  
  
Sailor Neptune added, "There here." ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
ending a/n: well that was short. Sorry but it seemed like the perfect ending to a chapter. REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! 


	7. I'm a better prince than you na na na na

Disclaimer: I own.Angry Bob.he's a pencil. A/n: I have returned. Wow, I can't believe this is the 7th chapter. I don't have many reviews though.sad. I don't think people are reading it. I don't care. This story should be over soon.I think. I don't know. Whatever. I'm having a hard time getting chapters out b/c my parents are out of town and I have to stay at some lady's house. I don't even think you people care. FUCK YOU! Oh sorry. ************************************************************************ Anime University Chapter 7  
  
"Last time on Anime University.our heroes found out that their family and friends were coming. Now it appears that they have arrived. What will happen next on.ANIME UNIVERSITY"  
  
Gohan questioned aloud, " Why does that announcer guy follow me around everywhere?"  
  
"Where does it come from?" Videl turned her head side to side searching.  
  
However, before Videl could investigate any further, she heard a small yelp of pain from Gohan. Looking over, she realized that Masaki had seized him.  
  
"Hey lady, let go of him!"  
  
"It's ok. I love you too." Masaki dropped Gohan and grabbed Videl.  
  
"Um mother.please don't squeeze my friends like that."  
  
Masaki's eyes lit up as she heard the familiar voice. Looking up she grinned at her daughter. Her smile soon shifted into a scowl.  
  
"Uh um heh sigh. MY MOMMY!" Ayeka shrieked childishly.  
  
"My little Ayeka!"  
  
"Mommy!" warmly, they embraced.  
  
Videl giggled, "She called her.mommy! HA!"  
  
Breaking her hold of Ayeka, Masaki advanced towards Videl, glaring. The enraged mother pulled the corners of Videl's mouth in anger.  
  
"Don't you mock my little Ayeka!" Masaki commanded.  
  
"Sasami," Ayeka turned to her sister and the floating Yugi beside her, "you know what to do." Nodding, Sasami pulled out a black marker and Yugi handed her a large piece of white cardboard paper. They wrote in large black Japanese letters.  
  
"Read this", they instructed Videl, raising the paper.  
  
"I'm sowwy pwetty wady" Videl had trouble pronouncing the words due to the fact that the corners of her mouth were being stretched.  
  
"Aw its ok", Masaki hugged her.  
  
Goten questioned, "How come it takes that many Japanese letters to write such a short phrase?"  
  
"Goten you're an idiot", an annoyed Trunks answered.  
  
"Well do you know the answer?"  
  
"Of course I do.um. SHUT UP! Why do you always ask me questions anyway? Ask someone else!" Trunks started ranting about how Goten should educate himself.  
  
Vegeta entered the conversation, "Oh yes, and this coming from the boy whose failing Language class? How hard could it be? You're in elementary school!"  
  
"Sorry da-father." ************************************************** A/n: I'm not sure if I mentioned it or not, but I had 1st written this in a sort of script form in my notebook. Right about here I drew a stupid and pointless comic b/c I was out of ideas. I don't want to end the chapter just yet. But since I cannot draw a comic on my computer, I have to intervene. La de da la da la de da la la la la la la la la la la la la la Ok we can continue now. ********************************************* The DBZ announcer's voice hit the air once again; "We left our hero students in a time of crisis. Now they desperately search for a plan." And so the announcer continued talking about crap (how professional) no one wanted to know.  
  
"That guys really creeping me out", Bunny shivered. (I just realized I've practically been ignoring the scout's existence.)  
  
Ikuko mama hugged her daughter, "Its ok honey."  
  
"Are you scared too Mina?" Mina's mother asked her with hope.  
  
"No mom. Please don't embarrass me."  
  
"I sense evil demons!" Rei's grandfather shrieked.  
  
"No grandpa, that's a student!"  
  
Meanwhile The DBZ announcer was slowly (I lie) getting on Vegita's nerves.  
  
"DAMNIT I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"  
  
A gleaming cerulean beam (ain't thesauruses just a kick) flashed from his hand as he gathered his ki for a blast.  
  
BOOM  
  
Vegeta smirked in celebration of his victory.  
  
However, the battle was not over. The voice droned on.  
  
Vegita growled, "DAMNIT! You pay!"  
  
"Well he's better than grandpa going on about spiritual junk" Tenchi, typically, attempted comfort.  
  
"Silence. I no need for you whiney words."  
  
"Hey you!" Ayeka shrieked in offense, "Don't talk to Tenchi that way! He's a prince."  
  
Ryoko got in defense mode as well, "Yea, you can't be rude to him!"  
  
"This puny little boy is a prince?" Vegeta almost laughed.  
  
"I'm a prince too" Darien entered the conversation.  
  
He could not hold it in any longer. Vegeta had to laugh.  
  
"You two.princes? Ha!" Vegeta pointed at Darien, "You throw roses!" his finger turned to Tenchi, "And you.you nurse women!"  
  
"Hey what do you know about princes?" The boy's unison voices shot back.  
  
"Well.I am one. I have---"  
  
"Cough had ehem", Goku coughed.  
  
Glaring at Goku, Vegeta continued, ".a planet named after me. I am Vegeta, Prince of the saiyens."  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't the saiyens a dead race?" Ryoko queried with cruel eyes.  
  
Vegita growled and prepared to fight back.  
  
"Please stop fighting", Sasami pleaded.  
  
Yugi backed the her up, "The screaming is hurting Sasami an I"  
  
"I'm sorry guys" Tenchi apologized.  
  
"See what I mean", Vegita started again, "You listen to little girls!"  
  
And so, the argument raged on for quite some time. Until.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP Bulma's alarm watch went off. "Oh."  
  
GRUMBLE "I'm hungry", said all the saiyens, suddenly, in an odd unison. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I'm going to stop here and end your misery. I'm being nice HA. I think I'm gonna watch a movie. 


End file.
